


[Art] Moments from Broadway Hotel

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: Two scenes fromBroadway Hotelby Resonant.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 49





	[Art] Moments from Broadway Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broadway Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112009) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> I badly needed to make some art this week so I took requests on the dS Discord server. 
> 
> Ferox wanted to see something from Broadway Hotel and I was more than happy to oblige. :)
> 
> The first piece was hand drawn and scanned into Photoshop to clean it up and add color; the second was drawn directly in Photoshop with my Wacom.

_He turned his head, but all he could see was the furry line of Fraser's throat -- Fraser had flung his head back, as though he couldn't get enough air. His hands lay limply on the floor._

* * *

_He gave his reflection a long, challenging look. Hard corded body. Earring. Heavy black glasses. Way-too-self-conscious goatee. Insane hair._

_"Ray Kowalski, goddamn it," he said. And he picked up the phone._


End file.
